This project was begun in this fiscal year in collaboration withDr. Silvano Preciuttini, who is working with Dr. Bailey-Wilsonwhile he is on sabbatical from the University of Pisa. Dr.Presciuttini and his colleagues in Italy have identified a largepedigree that exhibits high frequency of colorectal cancer across5 generations, that fits the criteria for HereditaryNon-Polyposis Colorectal Cancer (HNPCC) and that does not appearto have mutations in several known genes for HNPCC. Incollaboration with Drs. Francis Collins and Steven Lipkin, thisfamily has been genotyped for markers in the regions of severalother known genes for HNPCC and linkage analysis has beenperformed by Drs. Presciuttini and Bailey-Wilson. These analyseshave shown evidence that the colorectal cancer gene in thisfamily is not linked to these other known loci. Additionalgenotyping is under way to further determine that this family isnot linked to known loci. If this continues to be the case, thenthis family will be typed in a genome wide screen to look for anew gene predisposing to colorectal cancer. - colorectal cancer, linkage analysis, genetics - Human Subjects